Ремонт
'How to repair items' Not all the items which have a durability can be repaired. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110822133153/mcmmo/images/3/32/FlintSteel.pngFlint and Steel isn't able to be repaired. Repair mastery increases the durability restored by 0.2% per level. Therefore, at level 100 you repair for 20% more than you normally would. Arcane Forging Arcane Forging allows you to repair enchanted items. Enabled at Repair level 100, some servers may have changed this or removed it completely. At low levels of Arcane Forging, there is a high chance that your enchantment will be downgraded or removed upon repair. The success rate and downgrade rate change with rank, as shown in the table below. During repair, you will either succeed or fail at Arcane Forging. Failure results in removal of the enchantment. Even if it succeeds, there is a chance the enchantment will downgrade by 1 level.'' (e.g. Protection III becomes Protection II). Each enchantment on an item is affected independently. ''The success and downgrade check will be made on every resource you use. If you use 4 diamonds to repair a Diamond Chestplate, the check will be made 4 times. At low levels, this means that your enchantments will most likely be lost. * As of 1.4.2, anvils were added vanilla Minecraft. When repaired with an anvil, enchantments are never lost; however, using an anvil requires experience. Therefore it is preferred to use an anvil when repairing enchanted items, while for normal items iron blocks are preferable. For more information on the anvil, read the Minecraft Wiki article: '''http://www.minecraftwiki.net/wiki/Anvil ' *'' Salvaging Salvaging is an ability of uncrafting things.You must be at least 600 level of repair to get access to that ability. Gold block is required for salvaging things. Note: If you are going to uncraft enchanted tools/armor you will get a warning. These are the default settings: Base Durability Restored Experience and Leveling Experience Calculation For each repair, the experience gained is the amount of durability restored multiplied by the value of the material in the chart below. All armour of a material type has the same multiplier. Tools, however, have a multiplier based on amount of material components of the tool (1, 2, or 3 pieces). This is because all tools of the same material have the same durability, whereas armour durability scales with number of components. Experience is only awarded for durability restored; any restoration beyond maximum is ignored, making repairing near-perfect items inefficient. (1)The average durability restored by one material is calculated as the durability of the full set of armor divided by the amount of materials required to fully repair the entire set. If repairing armor in full sets, each material used will provide this much experience on average. (2)The 3 figures refer to tools requiring 3 materials (e.g. pickaxes), 2 materials (swords and hoes) and 1 material (shovel) to fully repair respectively. (3) The amount of experience gained if the material is fully used up in repairing the tool. The most efficient ways of repair For maximum experience efficiency per material used, boots provide the most exp per repair, due to armour durability being independent of number of materials required. After boots, the second most efficient things are tools, all providing more than any other armour, without counting in-game rounding errors. Additionally, gold tools provide slightly more experience than iron tools, whereas diamond armour provides slightly more experience than gold armour. Diamond boots provide approximately 6.6x as much experience as gold boots per repair, and diamond tools provide about 5.9x as much experience as gold tools. Thus, it take about 1/6 as much diamond to achieve the same number of levels as iron/gold (and thus 1/6 as much time) Fishing Broken Treasure (Also helps with Fishing) This method requires a fishing rod and some string plus a resource dependent on what you find as treasure. The way it works is you fish up treasure until either your inventory is full, or your fishing rod is almost broken. Once one of those two things occur, go to your Iron block anvil, with the material dependent on what you loot (i.e. cobble for stone tools) and repair both the items AND your fishing rod. This method is great because when you repair the items, you now have extra items to do the other methods. You also get to earn magic imbued items for arcane forging, and not only do you repair one item at a time, but also the tools you found. Shovel Grinding (Also helps with Excavation) This method requires a shovel of your choice and the materials used to create it. Gold is a good choice because gold tools break quickly. Find yourself a nice area with a lot of dirt, sand, gravel, or clay and dig away until your tool is on the edge of breaking, and repair, as it only takes 1 of the material to repair it fully. It's also a good way to level up your excavation! Hoe Grinding Requires 4 dirt blocks and a golden hoe (or whatever material you can afford). Stack all 4 dirt blocks on top of each other. Aim your hoe at the top most pixel of the second dirt block, so when you till the dirt, it allows you to be able to till the dirt block above it. Being under another dirt block, the block beneath it will reset (non-tilled) and therefore be tillable again - allowing for constant tilling. [1] Armor and Shovel (Also helps with Excavation) Also, another great way to level it quickly, while using a shovel, is making a snow man. They will create snow, which you can quickly grab with your shovel. This will destroy your shovel very quickly, which can easily be repaired. After you have gathered plenty of snowballs, find a friend in armour and have a snowball fight. This destroys your armour quickly as well. To add to, You should create a snow golem and trap it so it can't move out of place.Then dig up the snow with a golden tool until your tool is near broken, then get repairing. Golden Combat Weapon (Also helps with Combat Skills) If your server has a high spawn rate mob trap, such as the Panda design endermen trap, gold axes are an excellent way to level up repair as with sufficient mobs they will last approximately 5 seconds before durability is depleted. They deplete so fast, in fact, you will need to be very careful not to destroy them accidentally. If you specifically have the endermen trap built (which does not utilize a mob spawner) you will also be able to level up combat skills at the same time, making it one of the most efficient skill levelling methods in McMMO. Sword Farming (Also helps with Herbalism) If you wish to level your Herbalism skill at the same time, this method is ideal for you. The only major inconvenience is the amount of time needed to prepare the method. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120731150325/mcmmo/images/e/e5/2012-07-31_17.00.57.pngA row of dirt has been placed above the water.Added by Tolle44 Start out with making a sugar cane farm by placing two rows of sand, followed by one with water. Rinse and repeat as many times as you feel necessary - the more, the better. Plant sugar cane on the sand rows using all the later harvested sugar cane, until all rows are filled with fully grown sugar cane. Now the skill levelling starts: slash the middle part of the sugar cane with your sword as your run down your rows. Your sword will be depleted fast and you will gain 60 experience points (30 each block) in Herbalism for every fully grown sugar cane. When finished, you can use any of the above methods until the sugar canes have grown anew. Garden Maintainence Tall grass and flowers are blocks that are best used with shears, but to get the most out of them, use a tool that isn't supposed to be used to break them to quickly damage your tools, because if you use a tool on something you're not supposed to use it on, then the tool will take 2 points of durability instead of the usual 1 point. Leaf blocks are a good choice for this method. Axes and Repair (Also helps with Axes) Once you get to high axes, you can break armor very efficiently. Just have someone put on diamond armor, and hit them with your axe until it is close to breaking and repair. This levels both repair and axes very fast..